A Poison Most Intimate: What If
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. "What If?" scenarios for "A Poison Most Intimate." Written very much for fans of the original. Today's/Most Recent What If: what if Rarity decided to visit Spike? Warnings: humanized, lactation, goo, and "indecent exposure" and general pervy perviness.


**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents**

**A Poison Most Intimate "What If's?" **

**_What If_****...Spike had been involved? **

**Spike wasn't involved because I felt his age was too young to be around the kind of activities in the story, and I don't normally like writing male scenes...buuut... **

**I've gotten over it. Spike should be considered 15-17 in this story. So, old enough to know about, but not old to _legally_ engage in it. Not like that's ever stopped anyone, amIright?  
**

**NOTE: This story is written with the audience of "A Poison Most Intimate" in mind: it assumes you've read that story already and _liked_ it. So if things don't sense to you and/or are kinda creepy...well, too bad. It's not for you, then!  
**

**This happens (or would happen?) sometime between Chapter 7 and 8.**

* * *

In a rural town called Ponyville, a half-boy, half-dragon woke up from the slumber of his bed, grumbled about his body not letting him sleep longer, then got up and made his way downstairs.

This halfling's name was Spike.

Spike was a special case, with several unusual scenarios surrounding his birth. Despite having dragon blood in his veins, he was assigned to a woman to be her assistant. Her butler, in a sense. That woman's name was Twilight Sparkle. They had move to Ponyville into a large library that been expertly carved into the woodwork of a gigantic, study tree. This had the slight side effect of meaning all the walls and floors were pink, but he could live with that.

On a normal day, Twilight would wake him up, inform him of her plans for the day, then set him to work making breakfast or cleaning up the house. However, the last few days hadn't been very normal.

Twilight was having difficulty with one of her friends she made since coming to Ponyville – Rarity. Rarity was a vain woman who cared about her appearance, and whom Spike had a crush since the moment they first met.

Recently, Rarity had gotten into trouble with the rest of their friends for something. Apparently she had been doing something she shouldn't have been to another friend, Rainbow Dash, but Twilight wouldn't tell him what exactly it was. When he asked, she just said Rarity was "misbehaving" and needed some "correction".

Having a crush on her, of course, blinded Spike to Rarity's faults, and he just presumed Twilight was overreacting to something. It wasn't usual for her to blow things way out of proportion.

When Spike set out for the stairs today, he meant to boot up a video game and waste away the day playing it, but then he saw the floor was beginning to crust over with filth and realized Twilight would have ripped him in half if he didn't clean it up before she came home.

He sighed. "I guess I might as well clean this up..." With his shoulders sagged, a weary reluctance formed around his back like a fog, he went into the kitchen and got a broom and dustpan. With a lack of enthusiasm, he returned the living room where the mess was and began to sweep it up into the pan.

After finishing that, he chunked the dustpan's contents into the nearest trash can, then carelessly tossed aside the broom and pan both for more leisurely pursuits.

"All right!" Spike greedily rubbed his hands together, perking up. "Now that's done, I can relax!" He went to go set up his gaming systems, but when he passed the kitchen door again, he saw the dishes had been piling up.

He sighed again, resigning to his fate. Twilight had probably that ridiculous build-up overnight. Accepting that he wasn't going to get his "me time", Spike approached the sink, turned on the water, got out some soap, and began the tedious process of washing.

He rolled his groaned as he finished washing a plate. This was going to take like, four hours. He was exaggerating of course, to make himself feel better about the idea of not doing them, but then he though of the way Twilight's eyes would light on fire when she came home and saw he done nothing to tidy up the house.

Despite his misgivings and misery, Spike managed to the dishes fairly quickly. It really more of an hour and a half of dishes rather than four, but he was hardly going to figure that out from a look. Analzying things and figuring out how long things lasted was Twilight's forte, not his.

"Whoo!" Spike sighed when he was done. Now he could relax, he thought to himself. But then he thought the second he turned around, he was going to see yet another unresolved that needed completion, and then after that, there would be another, and another, and another and he would never have his time to relax.

Thankfully, he heard a knock on the door, which snapped him to attention. Fully relishing the chance to put off his chores, he marched up to the door and swung it open.

"Welcome to Golden Oaks Library. We're sorry, the head librarian is out right now, but I'd more than happy to-" Spike had almost finished his spiel when he saw who was at the door.

It was his crush, Rarity, looking as gorgeous as ever and carrying a suitcase.

"Hello, Spike." Rarity said while he tried to recover from telling his salesman pitch to his close friend and crush. Rarity looked her shoulder as if suspicious someone was following her. "Could I come inside?"

"Yeah, sure!" Spike stepped away and gestured for her to come in.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said quietly to him as she stepped inside, her long dress flowing elegantly around her legs. Spike didn't pick it up on it, but she seemed to relax quite a bit once when he closed the door.

"May I take your baggage, missus?" Spike asked.

Rarity chuckled. "Such a gentleman. Of course." She gave it to him, and he set it down at the side of the door.

"What brings you here?" Spike asked.

"Oh, just checking on you." Rarity said with a hollowness to her voice.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike inquired. "Last I heard, Shining Armor was taking her to take care of while she was sick or something?"

Rarity seemed to flinch at his question. "Twilight's fine. She and the others are a hotel right now while we work out some differences. Could I sit down?"

"Yeah." Spike led her to a chair in the living room. "What about you? Twilight said you were 'misbehaving'?"

Rarity seemed amused by this. "So that's what she told you..."

"What?"

"Nothing. But I assure you, Spike, that everything is being worked out in the hotel."

"Okay..." Spike didn't buy it, but he didn't want to prod Rarity too badly and scare her off.

"Could I have a beverage?" Rarity asked politely.

"Sure!" Spike said, eager to please his crush. "What do you want?"

"Either some tea or lemonade, if you have it."

"Yes ma'am!" Spike saluted and waddled back to the kitchen.

He got into the cabinets and began tearing them up in search of the juicer he knew was in there somewhere. Once he found behind a few sauce-pots, he pulled it out and set it on the counter right next to the lemons and sugar. He picked up a lemon and a knife, and applied the knife to the lemon, cutting it half. He placed on half on the wedge of the juice and began squeezing it, letting the lemon's natural juices fall into the container.

He measured out some sugar and some water, poured them into the juicer, then shook the juicer to mix it all together. When he was done with that, he poured the resulting lemonade into a glass and went to give it to Rarity.

"Thank you so much, Spike." Rarity told him as she took the glass from him and took a dainty sip from it. "So, how are things for you today?"

"Pretty good, all things considered." Spike pulled up a chair and sat opposite of her, engaging her in small talk. It was only now he had a moment to stop and take in her beauty. She was wearing her purple hair the same way she always did, in an impossible curled fashion. She was wearing a white dress that exposed her shoulders, legs, and cleavage.

Spike tried not to oogle her chest too much, as he wanted to have the rights to say to he loved her for who she was. But her dress was very low-cut, she did have a very nice chest, and he was a teenage male. Do the math.

To his credit, he did manage to pry his eyes away and refocus his attention on her face, and managed to keep his attention there for long stretches of time before letting his eyes wander and accidentally be drawn back into the hypnotic expanse that was her chest.

Rarity cleared her throat and put her glass down on the table next to her. "Excuse me, Spike. I have to go to the bathroom."

"No problem!" He assured.

Rarity put her arms on the armrests of her chair and pushed herself up, accidentally giving Spike an unobstructed view straight down her top. He looked away at first and tried to not to do anything stupid, but he couldn't resist the temptation and looked again. Something about her breasts seemed a bit...plump. He knew she was well-endowed, but something seemed off about them, like they had been swollen or injected or something.

Rarity finished standing and left the room for the bathroom, giving Spike a moment to slap himself and get his thoughts in order.

_I really need to stop looking at her chest_. He said to himself. Rarity valued manners in a man, and for him not to look her dead-straight in the face would be problematic on the day he confessed his love for her.

Deciding to make use of his time, he went back into the kitchen and scanned around for something to distract him and get his mind off his failings as a 'gentleman'.

He found some dust on the underside of the table and went to work on it, finding a duster and fluffing it off. There wasn't much to be cleaned off, so he was done quickly.

He heard the swirl of the latrine flushing, and he bit his lip. Rarity would be back soon. He decided not to focus on it and continue cleaning. He managed to find an unorganized shelf, more dust on the counter, and some gummy sticky substance on the side of the fridge that his manners told him to clean up, but his dragon blood heritage told him to eat.

He reached up around and started clawing at it to scrape it off the fridge, but then he heard a thump come from the other room which made him jump. He whipped around, and he didn't see wrong right away, so he guessed everything was fine. That is, until...

"Spike?" Rarity called daintily from the other room.

"Yes?" Spike answered earnestly, abandoning the sticky residue and sweeping through the door. He was surprised and embarrassed by what he found.

Rarity was on her knees. There was a bottle full of white liquid stuck between her cleavage, pushing her breasts out to the sides, stretching her clothes over them as the cloth struggled to keep them from bursting out.

"I was trying to see what caused that thump, and then this thing fell from thin air." Rarity explained, sounding just as dumbstruck as Spike was. "I can't seem to get it out. Could you help me?" Her voice was so low and pitiful, as though she realized what she was asking of Spike.

"Uh, sure!" Spike answered nervously, hopping to her. He hesitated, not entirely certain this was really happening...that Rarity had really just given him permission to put his hands near her breasts.

"It's wedged in there awfully tight..." Rarity murmured, looking down at the bottle before looking up at him with a pitiful, pitiful look in her eyes.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Spike was motivated and snatched the bottle's tip firmly in his claw. He jerked it out, trying really hard to ignore the seductive "pop!" made as the bottle was wrested free from the prison of Rarity's bosom.

Rarity made an odd noise as the bottle left her chest, arching her fingers as the bottle left her. She sighed. "Ahh...thank you so much, Spike."

"You're welcome." Spike bashfully said, holding the bottle in his arms. He raised the bottle up. "What do you think this stuff is? It...kinda looks like milk."

"Mmh..." Rarity got to her knees and scooted over behind him. "I'm not sure. Why don't you take a sniff of it?"

"Okay..." Spike wasn't entirely sure about doing that, but with Rarity's blessing, he tossed his doubts aside and opened the bottle. He lifted it to his nose and took in a deep whiff.

The smell was incredibly strong. It felt like something punched him. It felt like a big fist made out of vanilla flavoring had winded up and punched him square in the jaw. It was very strong, but at the same time, so soft and sensual.

It was so overwhelming, he forgot Rarity was behind and took a sip of the mysterious fluid, just to see what it would be like. It tasted even better than it smelled, and he was chugging it within seconds.

It tasted amazing. The flavor was a like a very strong vanilla milk, and its consistency was so satisfyingly smooth, thick and creamy. If he didn't know better, Spike would almost say it felt good enough to be...sexual.

After swallowing the last drops of the bottle, Spike took it away from his mouth and took in a deep breath. Now the drink wasn't holding his attention, he realized he had just lost control in front of Rarity.

"Rarity, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

Rarity slapped her hand to his cheek and turned him to face her. "It's all right." She assured him.

"I do."

Spike's eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

"Yes...I have something of a confusion to make." Rarity went on.

As she said this, Spike felt uncomfortably warm in his stomach and privates. Something was arousing him badly. He didn't think it was the angle he was in, where he could see right down Rarity's top. No, no, that _alone_ wouldn't have been enough for him to get _this_ randy.

"I know what was in the bottle..." Rarity continued. "And I know why you lost control..._and_ I also know how you're feeling right now."

"Y-you do?" Spike stuttered. "Really?" Spike wanted to doubt it. How could Rarity possibly know what was happening with him right now? He really didn't want to think she could read him that easily, or that it was that obvious.

"Yes...I..."

Rarity's hand, ever so gently and delicately, collided into the center of Spike's trousers and stroked, causing Spike to moan loudly.

"_Do_." Rarity finished.

Spike bit his lips, a vivid blush on his cheeks.

"It was in the drink, darling." Rarity explained, taking her hand away from his privates. "I...set up that thud so that you would come running and find that bottle, so squarely lodged into my ample bosom..."

Rarity grabbed his head and pulled him into her breasts. His senses covered by her in every direction, Spike continued to get aroused. He could only smell her, he could only see the dark canvass of her cleavage. He could feel the softness of her breasts oozing over his ears. Strangely, he could also hear something sloshing around erotically on the insides of her breasts, but rather than make him ask questions, it just teased Spike's curiosity and made him feel even more lustful.

Rarity took his head out of her chest, then pushed a pressure point on his head, pushing him down to the ground before he realized what happened.

"I know you must be feeling so..._terribly needy_..." Rarity purred, climbing up on top of him, her height and body mass intimidating Spike in such a defenseless, vulnerable position. "Would you like for me to help..."

Rarity pulled back backwards and collapsed down on top of him, pressing her breasts into his pants, smothering his privates with her marshmellowy pillows.

"-_relieve_ your _pressure_?" Rarity growled, moving her body up and down and smushing her breasts into his pants-part.

Spike could only moan, and the promise of feeling even better than he was already was the only thing keeping him grounded in reality to answer Rarity's question.

"Y-_YES!_" Spike screamed. "I would! But...what if Twilight comes back?"

Rarity smiled the kind of smile that drove a man wild. "Don't worry. She won't. I have it all taken care of..." Rarity slowly eased herself off him and stood up before leaving the room.

Spike groaned. To be treated to the kind of pressure from Rarity's chest, and then deprived was an absolutely tortuous experience. There was no experience in the world that would be comparable.

Thankfully, before he could wallow too much in his despair, Rarity returned, carrying what appeared to be a...puppy training pad? Probably from the bag she came into the library with.

Wait...if that came from the bag, then she had planned all of this right from the very start!

_That bottle of milk was probably from the suitcase to start with! And she probably faked going to the bathroom and slipped by me to take the bottle out while I wasn't looking...and she probably arranged that thumping noise, too._

"What's that for?" Spike questioned, rolling himself to sit upright.

"I find when getting intimate, doing it on the floor on one of these is _much_ easier clean-up than bleaching the bedsheets." Rarity explained, patting the training pad.

She walked to the middle of the floor and flapped the pad out before laying it down. She sat down on it and beckoned Spike over with her finger.

Spike shivered, his anticipation nearly freezing him in place, but he steeled his nerves and got on the pad.

Spike tapped his fingers nervously together. "Can I...can I have your..." He was struggling to ask for Rarity to smush him again, but Rarity seemed to know what he wanted.

"In due time. We have to have a bit of give-and-take, after all." Rarity answered. Sensually, slowly, and tauntingly, she lifted her hands to the side of her dress and started to pull down. Then, apropos of nothing, her dress began to cover in stains, making her clothes wet and cling extremely tightly to her breasts.

Spike was bulging.

"You like that?" Rarity teased as she continued to pull it down. "All right...you want to know in what was in the bottle? It was my breast milk."

Spike's eyes widened. "Your breast milk?" It took a minute for his brain to catch up and connect. "I just drank your breast milk!?"

_Well,_ Spike reflected, _that explains what the sloshing in her breasts was...and the swelling from earlier.  
_

"Yes. See, I've been infected by a sort of goo substance." Rarity explained causally, like "goo substance infections" were an everyday normal thing, like walking down the street.

On cue, a slick, shiny gooey substance began forming around her fingers, ending in small, tiny tendrils. "The infection lets me do thing like this, and it also makes dreadfully desirous of having someone strong - like yourself?" Rarity added in a purr. "-to drink my milk out of me. I hope none of this will be a problem? I mean..." Rarity stuck the tiny tendrils into her mouth and made a perverse slurping noise before pulling them back out. "There are _so many things_ I could do with it, so..."

Spike was pretty sure he knew what she really meant by 'things', and the goo itself was a little creepy, but it would be a small price to pay to finally have his way with the one who captured his heart for so long. "N-no! No problem at all!"

"Good." Rarity answered in an arousing, commanding tone. She finished pulling her dress down, exposing her breast, which was indeed leaking a creamy white substance. Spike wanted to say that being filled with milk had forced her chest to expand to encompass it all, but he had no idea what her bare breasts were like before, so he had no frame of reference. "Ready to drink?"

"You-you want to me to-?" Spike stammered, really unable to believe Rarity was really inviting him to-

"Drink the milk, yesss..." Rarity hissed at him, fluttering her eyelids and seductively adjusting her neck.

Spike couldn't believe it. All that fretting about what she would do if she realized he was oogling her breasts earlier, and now, here she was, exposing them and inviting him to _slurp_ them, even. He had often fantasied about what he and Rarity would do on their first time, on their first night together, and he had never thought of anything so perverse and dirty as this.

Spike got on his knees, placing his hands on her hips and looking at the leaky breast just inches in front of him. It was so flawlessly round, spherical, and perfect Spike was momentarily distracted and forgot he was supposed to be putting his _mouth_ on that glorious sphere. When he remembered, he shivered in anticipation and fear. He would loved to have Rarity's breast in his mouth, but he was afraid...what if he did something wrong?

"What are you afraid of, Spike?" Rarity asked, sounding seductive and motherly at the same time. "Just place your lips and drink like a straw."

Spike quivered his lips, fear not entirely abated, then took the plunge, putting as much of Rarity's breast into his mouth as he could manage. Which, with her vast cup size, was not much, but it was enough to get the milk 'exit point' into him. Spike struggled not to moan. Rarity's breast had the same overwhelming vanilla taste as the drink in the bottle, as though the flavor of the milk was seeping through her flesh.

He started suckling, trying to coax the milk out. It humored his request and began to flow gently into him. Spike had his eyes closed, so he didn't see as Rarity brought her arm under her breast and squeezed it with her elbow, forcing a little extra milk down his mouth.

Spike wasn't sure if Rarity knew about her crush on him, or if the goo infection she mentioned had just turned her into a crazed, lustful freak, but either way, he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers. This kind of thing happened once in a lifetime, _if_ that often.

Spike's moans began getting higher and louder and higher and louder. There was no question now that the milk from Rarity's goo infection really was meant for sexual stimulation. The more he swallowed, the stronger his arousal got. The milk must have been drugged. He had to have more of it. He wanted to be filled with it until he literally couldn't hold any more.

"MMMH, MHHHM, MHHHHM!"

"That's enough of that." Spike could hear Rarity say. Disappointingly, Rarity slipped her breast out of his mouth, leaving Spike to pant and feel so...unfulfilled, so..._empty_.

"But Rarity-!" Spike protested, before Rarity a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Hush. Remember, you asked for this." Rarity told him, much to his confusion. Then, without warning, she pushed her palm into his chest and knocked him down again. He initially started to panic, before looking down and seeing a blue glow surround the zippers of his pants. Looking up, he saw the same glow around the other half of Rarity's dress, before both pants and dress fell down and slipped away, exposing both respective parts. Rarity had even gotten his underwear to move with his pants, so no cloth was between them to blunt the pleasure as Rarity lowered her breasts onto his exposed 'pants-part'.

Spike moaned again, especially when Rarity began playing with her chest, using her hands to press it harder onto Spike's private.

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to torture you, Spike." Rarity said sweetly, but causally. "I just want you to be at your best when we get to the grand finale."

"Grand...finale?" Spike whimpered.

"Oh, yes." Rarity answered. "Please, Spike. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, being a teenage male and all."

Spike bit his lip shyly. embarrassed to admit he knew what she was talking about because of activities he probably shouldn't have been doing.

Rarity pulled away, depriving Spike of the pressure of her breasts yet again. This time, however, she put her hand on his pants-part and squeezed it.

"Oh, yes." Rarity's words slurred together into a hungry slurp. "Yes, I think that will satisfy."

"S-satisfy?" Spike questioned.

"Here." The gooey tendrils of Rarity's fingers appeared again. They stretched and contorted until they covered all of Rarity's arm and ending one large tentacle. Then the goo began pouring out of her neck and down her breast, which the goo encircled around the tip and began to suction out the milk from.

Spike didn't think his arousal could get any higher or warmer, but it did when seeing Rarity's own goo nurse her like that.

"Now, up straight." Rarity instructed. Spike followed without hesitating.

"Take this in your mouth." Rarity instructed further, waving the tendril around until it was close to Spike's lips. Spike obediently complied, tenderly biting down on the gooey tip.

"Now get inside me." Rarity added. Spike looked down, and was very pleased to see that somehow, Rarity's skirt had disappeared too.

Wasting no time, Spike launched his body forward and began intruding into Rarity's womanly bits. He stopped suddenly when he felt a resistance from her. A squishy, gooey resistance.

"Keep _going_..." Rarity urged. A contraction from her entrance squeezed Spike hard, convincing him to go through with the penetration. It was only after he was well-lodged into her that Spike realized her entrance was full of the infection goo.

Spike did his best to enter in and slide out, to please her, to satiate her, but it the resistance of the goo was making movement difficult.

Then the tendril still in his mouth began spraying, leaking, pouring the milk from her breast into his mouth, and his stimulation reached incredible heights. He tried to moan, but the milk was coming so fast he had to swallow quickly.

Then Rarity's entrance contracted purposefully around him again. And again. And again.

_Wow,_ Spike realized, _Rarity has amazing muscle control. I wonder where she got it. _

The goo in Rarity's entrance began squeezing and squishing into him as well, making sure to pleasure and tease him as much as possible. Spike couldn't hold on. The milk, the tentacle, the contractions and the goo working together against (or rather, on) him...

He had to let go. He wasn't sure if Rarity was ready, so he hesitated, but the goo began squeezing him harder, and the issue was taken out of his hands. He let go, filling Rarity's entrance with his masculine love liquids.

"_Oooohh_..." Rarity moaned, her body vibrating as she was pumped with the stuff.

The goo in her entrance began to eagerly absorb his shameful fluids, trailing them up like a sponge.

Spike could only throw his hands down and relax while the tentacle continued to pump the aphrodisiac milk into him. Rarity was emptying him of and filling him with liquid at the same time.

"Spike?" Rarity said in an alarmingly sweet tone. "One little side-effect of the goo is increase, ah, _durability_. Do you think you could do it again?"

Spike's eyes widened, unable to answer. That was more than enough for him! He didn't want to hurt himself trying too hard to please her, but as he had yet to leave her hole, the goo took that as permission and did its work. Within seconds, he was screaming into the tentacle, Rarity moaning as she was filled with that most private of sharing.

"One more time?" Rarity asked, as the goo effortlessly absorbed this round as well.

Spike weakly moaned to answer her. He felt weak, hot, and drained, but he was fairly certain he could do one more.

_No more than that, though._

Rarity's goo infection continued its rhythm, forcing more milk than before into him and squeezing his privates even harder than before, almost to the point of brutality.

Spike screamed violently into the tendril muffling his mouth as he let go a third time, desperately trying to please Rarity, desperately for her to be content, to be happy, to be..._filled_. When he was done, he had no control over his body. His mouth slipped off the tentacle, and the poor boy fell face-first into her breasts and fell asleep right away.

Withdrawing her tendril, Rarity wrapped her arms around him. "_HUUH-aaaahaaaaaahhh_..." Her body vibrated, and she let out a sharp moan as the goo inside her entrance pulsated, absorbing the very last of Spike's essence into it and her.

Rarity looked down at the exhausted dragon and chuckled. He tried so hard. It wasn't her fault the goo absorbed everything, increasing her already high tolerance considerably. It wasn't her fault the goo just made her so strong, so _protected_ she could have got him three or four more times without suffering. It was hardly her fault the goo infection would serve as protection and keep her from getting pregnant. (though that last one was somewhat incidental)

Rarity slowly lifted Spike off herself and took a look down at his stomach. She put a hand to it and squeezed, gauging how much milk he swallowed. His stomach was bulging, so it was at least almost as much as she wanted him to.

She lifted him and laid him down on the floor next to the pad they had been on. Using a combination of her magic and goo tentacles, Rarity cleaned Spike off and put his pants back on. She kissed his cheek, then picked him up and carried him to his basket in Twilight's bedroom.

Rarity chuckled again, looking at his sleeping form. He looked so happy right now. Probably because he had fulfilled more than his ultimate fantasies by filling Rarity with himself.

Rarity wondered how he would feel when he woke up. The power of her goo-made breast milk was enough to enthrall and enslave an adult man (or woman), but how would it affect a teenager? A teenager who, unknown to her, already had very strong affections for her?

She would sleep with him tonight, by his basket in a pallet. Just long enough to see him in the morning and let him know anything he'd forgotten. Then she would adjust her plans from there.

* * *

The next morning, with sunrise blistering through the window, Rarity awoke in a makeshift bed of a sheet, another sheet, and a blanket on the floor.

She rolled over on her side to see Spike sleeping peacefully in his basket, his stomach heaving up and down with each slumbering breath.

"Spike?" Rarity whispered quietly, hoping to wake him up.

Whether by coincidence or by her design, Spike's eyelids soon shifted from closed to open. He blinked, taking in his surroundings, then rolled over to Rarity.

"Ahh...I had such an amazing dream last night." Spike muttered with his eyes shut, before blinking again. He recoiled at the sight of Rarity sleeping right next to him.

"Rarity!?" Spike squealed. "What are you doing here!?" Spike protectively wrapped his blanket around him, before putting a finger to his chin. "Maybe...maybe it wasn't a dream!" Spike realized, turning to Rarity as if hoping for confirmation.

Rarity giggled. "That depends. Did this dream happen to involve you and I getting intimately engaged and drinking my breast milk?"

Spike's cheeks took on a light pink color. "How'd you know?"

"Because it actually happened, Spike." Rarity answered honestly, cupping his chin with her fingers. "How do you feel? About...all that happened and everything?"

Spike looked at her for a second. He covered his mouth and shook nervously.

"Could I...have more?" Spike asked pitifully, like he was asking for a cookie out of the jar.

Rarity chuckled. "I'd love to, Spike, but..." Rarity launched her hand out and grabbed his belly. "I can't feed you too much at once. It's not good for your health...hmm-hm. Uh-huh. Yes, yes..." Rarity continued, gripping and squeezing Spike's poor stomach, which, in a weird roundabout way, brought a sort of pleasure to him.

"Yes, I suppose it's been long enough. Come here, darling." Rarity told him, getting up to knees and peeling her dress down.

Spike tapped his fingers nervously together before waddling up to her and taking his drink. His moans during the process were furious and hungry, but he was able to recognize when he had enough and backed away without Rarity telling him to.

"So...good." Spike mumbled, stumbling backwards with his arms swinging lazily. He felt _so very full_. He could feel the milk sloshing around his stomach, splashing up against the walls of his internal organs in incredibly relaxing, smooth fluid movements.

"Isn't it, though?" Rarity jokingly said, taking a good look at Spike's eyes. They had turned foggy and glassy. He was now completely under her spell, addicted to her product. Already having a crush on her just made amplified the drugged milk's effects.

Rarity reached up and stroked his chin. "I have to go, but I'll be back for you after you've had time to digest. Then I'll fill you up all over again." She purred, pulling his ear up against her breast, giving the slightly weird, but no less sensual feeling of her tip in his ear. "Does that sound good?"

"Hm-hhm..." Spike nodded. "Wonderful..."

"There are a few...caveats, though." Rarity explained, still rubbing his head against her so he would more open to her limitations. "You cannot tell the Guards you've seen me. And if anyone comes by, asking about where Twilight or the rest of us are, you tell them you do not know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress..." Spike moaned, cuddling into her.

"That's a good slave." Rarity whispered to him, cupping his chin. She kissed him on the forehead, stood up, and left the room.

Spike giggled stupidly. "Hehe! I'm a good slave! I'm a good slave!" He started hopping around circles, flailing his arms up and down in victory.

"Hmm." Rarity watched him for a little while, observing how the brainwashing effect of her unnatural milk stripped away his sense of self-respect. Thinking over how many days it would be before she visited him again, Rarity closed the door and left the library to continue her conquests elsewhere.

* * *

******Author's Notes for this "What If?"**

******So there you have it. Spike's would-be fate in A Poison Most Intimate, if he appeared.  
**

******I thought about an alternate version, where Spike did know what happened to Twilight, but Rarity still would have seduced him and made all this happen. However, as that would been more dark and lacking consent, I decided to go with this lighter version where it's more like his dreams have come true.  
**

******So if at any point something feels "off" about this, put yourself in Spike's shoes: the love of your life is undressing in front of you, offering milk-filled sex with the only limit being having to tolerate her 'goo infection' with no other (immediately apparent) strings attached. What would _you_ have done?**

******Naturally, once the day is saved, (see Chapter 9) Spike is just gonna swing his fist through the air and say "Totally worth it."**

******Continuity Notes: **

******Rarity slowly took control of the Main Six through Chapters 5-7 of a Poison Most Intimate, which is why they're all absent.  
**

******Rarity was established to be infected with the goo and lactating because slowly throughout the story.  
**

******Rarity was shown to be able to create tendrils in Chapter 5, and to be able to use it to nurse herself and redirect the milk in Chapter 7.**

******Upcoming for this story:**

******What If...**

**-An avatar representing a friend of mine who drew art for this story was in it?  
**

**-I had stuck to the original draft where it was Twilight and The Sparkslime?  
**

**-If Sunset Shimmer got involved? **

******-And maybe, MAYBE something with Big Macintosh?**

**And a "Bonus Treat" that has absolutely nothing to do with this story beyond my standard mind-control and perversion! Yay!**


End file.
